Hannah's Revenge
by WhiteIce
Summary: Miley's life was going perfect with her new boyfriend, Oliver and her family and friends. But when a threat from the past shows up it could cost her everything. Sequel to Shadow of Hannah! I don't own Hannah Montana!
1. Chapter 1

It was a unusually cold morning in California. It didn't bother her, though. She couldn't feel the wind on her back or the rough sand on her feet, most times she felt nothing at all. When that didn't feed her, she lived on anger and jealously.

She walked on until she came to a large white house. She climbed the steps, the fact that the back door would be locked at 5AM didn't bother her. She didn't even try the door handle. She simply walked through the wood, like a ghost.

She went to the second floor of the house until she came to a plain white door. But she knew it was more than that. The occupant inside it depended on her sole existence. Again, she slipped through the door. She walked to the bed and looked down at the sleeping girl. This girl's days were numbered. Last time she had let the girl disappear, with the threat that she could have gained control. She had left the girl a back door, a way out. Of course, she never expected that to happen. She didn't think that a small country girl could have overpowered her. But that was her mistake. She would not let it happen again.

She had her allies. She had her powers. Tonight she would strike, but right now she had to be patient.

She stared at the sleeping girl, who was unaware that in a few hours, her perfect world would come undone, and her existence, would be vaporized.

The girl's family and friends would protect her, of course. But that was just what she wanted. To have the small girl see the pain that she would cause her family.

But for now, she simply slipped out the door and walked out onto the beach.

Miley Stuart and everyone that cared about her, would pay.

This time, Hannah would win, she was sure of it.

There was nothing that anyone could do to stop her.


	2. Chapter 2

Miley breathed in the fresh sea air as she stood on the beach. Everything in her life was coming together now. Oliver was her boyfriend, Hannah Montana was more popular than ever, Amber and Ashley were nice to her……

Amber and Ashley.

The thought of them made something in Miley's stomach cramp. She hadn't exactly trusted them after the whole "Hannah Incident". She thought that they probably didn't know that the hologram went psycho, but, still, they had been the ones who had made Hannah. When Miley had told them what had happened, though, they were horrified. They told her that they were never trying any more experiments with holograms, again. The girls had even took the remote that controlled Hannah, to see if they could disable it completely. Ever since than they had been nothing but sweet to her, probably out of guilt.

Miley sighed happily, then went back up to the house. She was looking forward to a Friday night of goofing off. Jackson was off doing something with Cooper, Lily and Oliver were finishing a school project so that they could have the rest of the weekend to themselves and her dad was on a date.

She sighed contently and sat down on the couch, reading a magazine. That's when she heard a creak, and immediately whipped around. She dropped her magazine and uttered a scream. That's the last thing she remembered before something bright hit her square in the head and knocked her out.

When she woke up, she found herself tied to a pole that once used to be a rack for her dresses. She was in the Hannah closet. She shook her head blearily and suddenly heard a voice say, "Have a nice nap, princess?"

Miley turned her head and looked into the piercing eyes of Hannah.

"No," she whispered.

"Yes." Hannah said, smiling broadly. "It's been so long, hasn't it? 2 months can be such a long time for a hologram. But I am finally going to have a human body again."

Miley tried to struggle against the ropes, but they were too strong. Hannah laughed, obiviously enjoying herself.

"Don't worry, you still have a couple of hours left. I've sent my assistants out to fetch a few people who might want to witness this thrilling event."

At the same time that she said that, Amber and Ashley burst into Lily's house screaming. "Miley's been kidnapped by Hannah!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Start of Another Battle

**I don't own Hannah Montana. Oh, and for those of you that don't understand this story, read Shadow Of Hannah. That will explain everything, hope that helps!**

"How could Hannah have come back?" Lily said, looking around at the desperate faces in front of her. "If this is a prank, Amber and Ashley, it's really not funny."

She was standing in front of Miley's house, with Amber, Ashley, Oliver and Jackson, Cooer and Mr. Stuart, who they had gotten once they heard that Miley was in trouble.

Lily had never thought she would be in this situation again. The first time had been hard enough, seeing her friend under the control of that monster, that…..thing. Seeing the very people she had cared about the most being put in life threatening danger.

"Why would joke about this?" Amber said as she began to creep towards Miley's back door. "Just like we told you, we were at the school trying to take apart the remote more completely, when we must have touched a critical wire and Hannah came back to life. She blasted us with light, and when we came to, she was gone. We think that Miley is the first person she would have gone after, seeing as she destroyed her."

As the group entered the back door, Lily couldn't help but feel a little anxious, like there was something they were forgetting. She tried to shrug it off as the group searched every room in the house, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Finally, when the group had entered Miley's bedroom, she began to remember. They searched the room and then walked into Miley's "regular" closet. Then it hit her.

Suddenly she nearly screamed, "Wait a minute! Shouldn't the doors have had those electric shocks! That's what happened last time! Remember?!"

At Lilly word's, everyone spun around to face Amber and Ashley, who were in the back of the group. Lily felt her stomach freeze when she saw them locking the closet doors with a huge chain. They had been tricked.

HANNAHMONTANA HANNAHMONTANA HANNAHMONTANA

Miley felt exhausted and hurt as she leaned against the pole that she was tied to. She felt useless. She had tired her best, but she just couldn't escape from Hannah. Miley felt her eyes slowly beginning to close. She struggled to keep them open, but she was just too tired to fight anymore….

Suddenly, she heard a bang, and she opened her eyes immediately. Her family and friends were standing at the foot of her closet, looking confused and worried. Amber and Ashley, standing like guards, began locking the Hanaah doors with a huge chain.

Oliver let out a shout and tried to run to Miley. But as he did, Hannah turned to her and shot a electric bolt out of her hands, right into the girl. Miley screamed so loud that some of her clothes fell off their racks.

"Come any closer to Miley, and I'll torture her even more than I plan to, and I'll make you watch every second of it." The hologram growled.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked towards Hannah. She smiled.

"That's better," she said, and began to walk around Miley slowly, as though she was studying her.

"I understand why you beat me last time," she told Miley, who was panting heavily. "I let you just disappear, and forgot my one weakness. The remote. You found it, and I had to let you come back. It all turned out happily for you, huh?"

Hannah let loose another bolt of light, hitting Miley in the chest. Miley's head flew back, hitting the pole and sending her body into spasms. The hologram looked over at her captive audience.

Cooper looked disgusted, his face screwed up in a grimace. Jackson's face showed no emotion, except for his eyes, which were screaming with his sister. Lily was shaking her head, tears streaming down her face. Mr. Stuart was trying to restrain himself from rushing forward to help his daughter. But Oliver was the worst of them. He was whispering threats, looking at Miley with helpless eyes.

Finally he couldn't stand it anymore, he ran towards Miley. He barely got 5 steps when Hannah unleashed a powerful stream of light, striking Miley. But this time, it didn't stop, the light just kept on flowing into Miley's body.

Finally, Miley stopped screaming and let her body go limp. She didn't move.

So, what do you think of it? Review! More reviews, more chapters!

_-WhiteIce_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, this is a really long chapter, and the last one. There will be one more sequel to this one. Please keep reviewing. Oh, and I don't own Hannah Montana, c'mon people we've over this way too many times now.

Miley's body hung from the ropes, unmoving. Everyone was motionless. Hannah beckoned Amber over, leaving Ashley to guard the door.

"Is she dead?" Hannah asked Amber, who was feeling for a pulse.

"Not yet, but just a little bit more should do it." Amber told her, backing away from Miley as Hannah's hands began to glow with electricity again.

"Wait a minute! You're trying to kill Miley?" Cooper asked.

"Well, duh! Listen, you want to know why Miley defeated me last time?" Hannah scanned the small group's desperate and disgusted faces. "Okay, I'll take that as a yes.

Miss Stuart got away because I let her live. Her body still had that stupid little heart of hers beating!" Hannah was screaming frantically now, in complete hysteria. "But if she dies, I can take over, and she won't be able to fight against me. If you break the remote, then she'll still be dead. But if you let me in her body, I'll be able to preserve her memory as one of the greatest pop stars of all time."

"I'd rather my daughter be buried next to her mother than let a monster like you take her over." Mr. Stuart spoke up quietly, keeping his eyes on the still unconscious Miley the whole time.

Meanwhile, while the others began to speak up too, Miley's eyes began to open slowly. Unknown to anyone, she had used her advanced acting skills to her advantage. Miley had heard everything that the clone had said.

Actually, she was in so much pain that death that seemed to be the easy way to go. But she needed to stay alive for her family and friends. It was all she could do, however, not to scream so to release the pain that was trapped inside of her.

Instead, she began to pick at a knot in the ropes that tied her wrists behind the bar. It had been loosened a bit because of how much she had jolted when Hannah had hit her. She listened carefully while the hologram began to go on and on.

"You don't understand, do you?" Hannah whispered to Mr. Stuart, in a voice that they could barely hear. "You still think there is a way out. You still think that your precious little daughter can actually escape. Well, sorry to break it to you, cowboy, but it's over. The remote that you stopped me with last time is now around Ashley's neck, protected, and there's no other way to stop me."

She grinned at the look of rage on Mr. Stuart's face, and turned around to finish Miley off. Her smile instantly melted when she saw the ropes that had bound Miley to the pole lying on the floor.

Then she began to laugh. "Okay, hide and seek, I can totally play along." With those words she began to blast apart the closet.

In a merry voice she called out, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

In the meanwhile, Lily was trying to mumble something to the rest of her friends out of the corner of her mouth. They nodded and began to move closer to the door.

With a sudden movement, Oliver and Cooper grabbed Amber while Lily and Jackson grabbed Ashley. Mr. Stuart made a move for the necklace around Ashley's neck, and the chain snapped, making the necklace fall into Mr. Stuart's hand.

Amber let out a scream to warn Hannah, and she turned, annoyed of being interrupted while she was in the middle of destroying Miley's shoe racks. When she saw what had happened, her eyes got wide and her mouth began to squeeze itself into a small ball.

"So, what? You think that just because you have the remote, you can stop me?"

Catching the look on Mr. Stuart's face, she rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously you think you can."

She began to walk slowly towards him, watching as the key to her life tightened in his nervous hand. Calmly, she began to talk.

"Okay, so you have my life in your hand. You can destroy me at any time. But, me, I'm forgiving. Here's the deal, you let me have my life," and she blasted a clothes hanger off its rack, reveling Miley, who was hunched over in pain, "and I'll spare your daughter, if only for a while."

Mr. Stuart looked as if he was considering it, when Miley suddenly looked up at him and screamed, "Don't do it, she'll only trick you!"

At this Hannah completely lost control. She spun around, this time, her eyes were glowing a pale white. "Quiet, you!"

Then she spun around again and shouted to Amber and Ashley. "Well, the jig's up, girls, you can come out now!"

At this, Amber and Ashley's hands suddenly began to glow yellow with electricity, too. They eloucuted everyone who was holding on to them into unconscious. Then, two people, exactly like Amber and Ashley stepped out of the girls bodies. They could have been their twins. Instead, they were holograms. The real Amber and Ashley fell to the floor.

Miley let out a sharp gasp of breath. Hannah looked over to where she was attempting to sit up and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they're holograms. Do you think the real Amber and Ashley would have helped me? They started to make holograms of everyone, I was just one of the people included. They made holograms of everyone. Look."

And with that, she pointed to the door, where the unconscious Amber, Ashley and Miley's friends laid. People started to appear, but they were copies of everyone that Miley knew and some she didn't even know. Miley and Mr. Stuart just watched with open mouths as thousands of holograms came through the walls. As they did, Hannah began to speak again.

"Of course, all holograms start out good, but they eventually end up with resentment for humans. Amber and Ashley made the first holograms of themselves. The holograms eventually ended up going inside their bodies and taking over. Then, using the notes Amber and Ashley only too helpfully made, they began to create more and more holograms. All the holograms have to do is take over their owners bodies and they will pave the way for the new species of the Earth. The holograms will rule, and humans will be nothing more than just tools. So," she said, turning with a smile to Mr. Stuart, "even if you somehow manage to defeat me, you can't save your family. They will be destroyed, along with everyone else."

She unexpectedly transformed into Miley and said, in said in Miley soft southern voice, "Now, do you want to do this the easy way, or do you have to be attacked by your own daughter to do it?"

Mr. Stuart looked as if he was going to crush the necklace but the Miley clone let out a grunt of disbelief.

"You wouldn't kill your own daughter, even if it's only a clone of her."

With those words, she fired out the biggest bolt of lighting she could find, and Mr. Stuart dropped to the ground.

"Daddy!" Miley screamed. She turned to Hannah with something that she never had in her eyes before: pure hate.

"You witch." She whispered.

Hannah snorted and looked at Miley. "Aw, what's the matter? Feeling bad that it's your fault he's in trouble?"

"_My _fault!" Miley practically roared. "You were the one who attacked me. He came here to help me."

"True, but if you had been able to fight back and weren't such a weakling, maybe he would still be okay."

Miley stood up and walked over to the hologram, passing through thousands of others on the way to Hannah. None bothered to stop her, thinking that she was too hurt and their leader was too strong for anything to happen.

Miley came and stood right in front of Hannah, giving her a chance to look over her work. Miley had a huge cut in her stomach, a scratch across her cheek that was still bleeding, and one of her arms looked like it was almost broken, hanging limply at her side. She stuck her face right in front of her clone.

"You might have taken them, but you can't take me. I will be back, and I'll rescue every one of them. I promise you that."

"And how do you expect to escape? Even if you can, where will you go anyway? Everyone that can help you is here."

Miley crossed over to her dad, and took the remote out of his limp hands. Looking sadly at him one last time, she held the remote out in front of her.

"My dad may not be able to kill you, but I will. If you don't let me out of here, or hurt my family in any way, I will smash this remote into a million pieces."

"I d- I don't believe you."

"Oh, I think you do." And with that Miley put the remote under her shoe and began to press down. As Hannah screamed as she began to flicker.

"Okay, okay stop!"

Miley grinned for the first time in the last couple of hours, and the most that she would in the next couple of hours. Then she ran out the door. She didn't know what would happen, but she had to stop the holograms. She knew one thing though: it was going to take some help. Then it came to her. She only helped that these people would help her.

A few hours later, she came up to a blond girl who was reading a magazine.

"Hi, what can I- Hannah, what are you doing here!"

"Maddie, I need Arwin's help."

**Okay, the final story of the hologram trilogy will have the Tipton crew in it. I thought it might be a nice idea for a crossover. If you don't like this, then I can take them out there in the first chapter (Arwin will tell her what she needs to do and she'll leave them) But otherwise I will have them in the story for a while. At least I think. I don't really know what I'm going to do yet. I'm going to try to make Miley stronger though. I know in my last story and this one I've made her seem like a bit of a weakling. But now she's going to save them all, maybe. She might just get taken over too. I haven't worked out the ending yet. **

_-WhiteIce_


End file.
